homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Multi-Beam Frigate (Kadesh)
|name = Multi-Beam Frigate |image1 = Multi-Beam Frigate.jpg |image2 = |group = Capital Ship |role = Anti-Capital Ship |type = Frigate |cost = |mass = |length = 69.7 |acceleration = 50 |speed = 280 |drive = |armament = 4 Ion Cannons |eras = Homeworld Era |affiliation = Kadeshi }} The Multi-Beam Frigate, often called the MBF, is an Ion Cannon Frigate used by the Kadeshi as a primary weapon against capital ships. They were developed as a final line of defense against those who dared to intrude on the sacred Garden of Kadesh. Background In spite of its small size, the Multi-Beam Frigate is one of the most efficient capital ship killers ever encountered; It was armed with four ion cannons, two mounted on each side of the hull. The Kadeshi used these deadly frigates in groups of three or more to utterly devastate their opponents. When Multi-Beam frigates attack, they frequently perform a barrel roll, most likely to distribute damage across the target's hull, but also probably for better heat distribution. Even the largest of warships to be produced through galactic history would suffer catastrophically at the hands of just a single formation of these frigates, further fueling to the fear of those across the galaxy who would not dare approach the Great Nebula. During the Homeworld War, the Kushan Mothership and her fleet passed through the Great Nebula, immediately encountering the Kadeshi who were intent on eradicating the intruders when they declined to remain in the region and join the Kadeshi. After trapping the Kushan inside the nebula with their hyperspace inhibitor technology, the Kadeshi sent multiple formations of Multi-Beam Frigates to destroy the Mothership. Despite the extreme damage sustained, the Kushan were able to repel these attacks and fight their way out of the Kadeshi's trap, capturing or destroying all of the Multi-Beam Frigates sent to finish them off. The Kushan suffered serious losses at the hands of these frigates combined with the infinite waves of Swarmers that encroached their fleet, but would greatly increase the lethality of their arsenal with those frigates that were captured as they escaped the Nebula back into known space. The Kadeshi were eventually forced to break off when these assaults failed and themselves believed to be annihilated after the Kushan's surprisingly stubborn and vicious counterattack. Trivia * It is known that the Kushan met 17 Multi-Beam Frigates in the Great Nebula, and another two in the Sea of Lost Souls. * The size and color of the Multi-Beam Frigates can often be confused with the Fuel Pod. * As the most efficient ship killer in the game, the capture of any number of these frigates will greatly enhance the player's combat effectiveness for the remainder of the campaign. Pro Tip: Save your game at the very end of the mission previous to when you encounter these, then complete that one to start one with Multi-Beam Frigates. Carefully watch for where they show up, and how many there are; it is always the same. It takes 2 Salvage Corvettes to capture one Multi-Beam Frigate. If you don't have enough at the time, reload the previous save and build enough Salvage Corvettes to capture all of them. Then proceed in again and immediately send the Corvette pairs to where the Multibeam Frigates appear, so that you can capture all of them before any of them can even fire on you. Bugs * Rarely, it is possible for the beams to get stuck at odd angles, resulting in the beams raking the target at different places, or missing the target entirely. Appearances * Category:Homeworld: Ships Category:Homeworld: Kadeshi Ships